Paying Double
by TheSociallyInept
Summary: I suck at titles. In which Lily has just started university and is at the first fair of the year, planing to get to know the people and the place. Until she is roped into working for a faculty she isn't even a part of. I also suck at summaries. J/L one-shot. Fluff, I guess?


A/N: So I wrote this a while ago (full details on why i haven't been uploading in the latest chapter of Scrapbook) in the span of what was collectively probably an hour and a half. I know its short. I guess it's fluff? Enjoy.

* * *

Usually when you go to a fair you go to enjoy yourself, right? To look around, have fun with your friends, buy a few things? That is exactly what I intended to do at my first one at university. The school year had only started a few weeks back and my mind was set on meeting new people and familiarising myself with everything.

Until I got roped into working, that is.

"Why are you making me do this?" I groaned, eyeing the long line of guys in front of me. It was getting longer by the minute.

"To raise money for the Creative and Performing Arts department. Namely Drama," Marlene muttered, patting my shoulder. "It's all for a good cause."

I groaned again, watching as one boy left and two more came. "I don't even take drama!"

"Please, just do me this one favor," she pleaded, "I'll be in debt to you for… well until I do you one."

"How long until my shift?" I sighed, "I think I should drive to the store and stock up on mints."

Marlene glanced at her watch, though I doubt she even read the time, "Now."

"What?" I muttered as she pushed me towards the stall as the small brunette there turned around.

"Good luck," The girl muttered, grimacing as she walked past.

I stared at Marlene, wide eyed, as the guy in front of me slapped down a fiver. "Isn't this in violation of human rights?" I called.

"No," she snorted, turning and stalking away.

"You owe me big time, McKinnon!" I yelled after her, she waved her hand in response. I turned to the guy with a huff, "Sorry about that."

I could see him watching Marlene as she walked away. "Do you know when she'll be back?" He sighed.

"Probably half an hour, maybe an hour. I don't know how long I'll be here for."

"And I timed it perfectly," he muttered. I looked the guy over curiously, he had sleek dark hair and large grey eyes, something told me I had seen him before. Though we went to the same university, chances were I had definitely seen him before. Or it could have been the fact that he was only wearing a pair of board shorts and was likely one of the guys at the dunk tank that I was ogling at before.

I gave him a half shrug, "Sorry, love, check back in half an hour or so."

They guy shrugged back, throwing me a small grin, and pecked me on the lips.

This guy must have kissed multiple people before. There was no way he had less than a lifetime of experience, even if he was only nineteen. That would probably be the best one I got all day.

Fifteen minutes of saliva galore and a few sneaky tongues later there was another half-naked man standing in front of me. This one's hair was black and sticking up in all directions, and he had lovely hazel eyes framed by glasses.

A sly grin spread across his face when he stepped forward. "If I pay double do I get tongue?"

I raised a brow at him, "Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?"

His grin widened, "Fair enough." He slapped at ten in front of me and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine.

If that first guy was a professional this one was a god. His lips moved against mine slowly, softly, and his hand slid over mine on the counter of the booth. He had paid double so I figured I could let it go a little longer, in any case, I didn't want it to stop. We were both lost in each other until someone cleared their throat behind him, prompting us to pull apart and him to leave.

And back to work I went, kissing random people for money.

After another ten minutes of lips he was back, his hair and shorts slightly damp this time, sliding another ten quid towards me with a grin and pressing his lips to mine. It was the hope that he would be back that had gotten me through kissing random strangers. Though he was one himself.

The kiss was once again cut short by someone behind him. Wait, no, behind me. I pulled away and he left with a wink. I turned around to see Marlene grinning at me, eyebrows raised.

"Enjoying that, were you?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. Please tell me you are here to replace me," she nodded. I sighed in relief, "Well I'm going to get lunch. And a pack of gum."

Marlene laughed and handed me my bag, "Have fun."

I passed Pro Kisser Guy on my way across campus, he winked at me, clearly on his way back to the kissing booth. I didn't get much further before someone was calling out to me.

"Hey- Hey! Oi, Kissing Booth Girl!"

I stopped in my tracks, turning towards where the voice had come from. There, sitting atop the stool on the dunk tank, was God Kisser Guy, grinning at me. I raised a brow at him.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

I shook my head smiling, "Nope, I'm finished for the day."

"Aw," he threw a small ball to me. I caught it easily in one hand. "I'll make you a deal then," he said.

I glanced at the ball, "Okay?"

"If you can't hit the target, you have to kiss me," he grinned.

"And if I _can_ hit it?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, "Then I'll buy you dinner," he winked at me.

I grinned, catching onto what he was getting at, "Okay."

I threw the ball as hard as I could. I obviously missed, not many people won at these things.

"Ah well, princess, better luck next time," he grinned, pointing to his lips.

I slowly walked over to him, leaning up as he leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Then my hand slammed down on the target and a splash of water hit my face. He surfaced, sputtering and shaking the water from his hair. It was hard to stifle my laughter as he stood up, towering over me, dripping on me slightly.

"I don't s'pose you have your phone on you, do you?" he asked.

I didn't even think. "No, it's in my bag wh-?" I didn't get to finish my sentence before strong hands gripped my waist and pulled me into the tank and under the water.

I stood up as soon as his grip on my waist loosened, pushing dripping tresses of red hair out of my face. His hands were still on my waist.

"Looks like you owe me dinner," I muttered, wiping the water out of my eyes.

"That's fair," he murmured.

"So," I started, sliding my hands up his arms, "you got a name Dunk Tank Boy?"

"James," he grinned, "James Potter. How about you, Kissing Booth Girl?"

"Lily Evans," I grinned back.

"Nice to meet you," he said, I nodded in response. "You do realise you have to pay for this, Music really needs the money, and it's only fair seeing as I paid double at yours."

"You just wanted to see how far it would get you kissing me." He agreed to that.

He helped me out of the tank and wrapped me in a large towel. "So do I still get tongue if I buy you dinner?" James grinned, ruffling his hair.

"We'll see," I murmured, grinning back at him.


End file.
